Our little piece of sun shine
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This is Carlisle POV of what he thought of Renesmee when she was first born. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


Carlisle's POV

As I was getting more blood packets for Bella I started to worry _should I have left her? Is she going to be ok?_ was all I could think. Then as I was walking out to my car my phone buzzed and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"C-Carlisle! It's Rosalie!" she said in a panicked voice.

"Is something the matter you sound scared how's Bella?" I asked.

"Carlisle Bella is having the baby you have to get down here now! There is so much blood" Rosalie whispered.

_I knew this would happen…..I should have been there_ I thought.

"Stay as far away as you can until you have controlled yourself I'll be there as soon a possible!" I said as I hung up the phone and got into my car.

I drove to my home like a mad man I never dove this fast in my life but I had to get to Bella before something bad happened. Once I got home I ran threw the door once I was inside a strong scent of human blood filled the house. Then I saw Jacob Black sitting on the couch looking depressed. _Oh no….I that means….._I thought then Rosalie came in the room with a small smiled on her lips then I realized she was carrying a child. The child was beautiful she had long bronze curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. I could also hear a heartbeat it almost sounded like a hummingbird.

"Bella is fine….Edward got his venom in her system before it was too late" Rosalie said then she smiled down at the child in her arms who was staring at me intently. "Carlisle this is Renesmee your granddaughter" Rosalie smiled as she placed the child in my arms.

Renesmee's skin wasn't cold like ours it was warm then I smiled down at her and cradled her in my arms.

"Hello Renesmee" I smiled she let out a bell like giggled and pressed her hand to my cheek. Then I seen everything she experienced even her violent birth. Then I stared at her shocked "That is a very special gift you have Renesmee" I smiled.

Renesmee responded with a laugh which warmed my heart then I looked back at Rosalie and handed her Renesmee.

"I must go check on Bella" I said.

Then Renesmee twisted around in Rosalie's arms and held her small arms out to me with a little whine.

"I think she likes you" Rosalie smiled. "Don't worry sweetie grandpa will be right back" Rosalie reassured her.

I couldn't help but smile then I walked up the room where Bella and Edward were. Once I was upstairs I saw Edward sitting next to Bella holding her hand covered in her blood.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help son" I said sadly.

"It's ok…I'm just thankful she alright" Edward muttered.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine" I smiled as I patted his shoulder.

"So I heard Renesmee took a liking to you" Edward smirked.

"Yes…she's beautiful" I smiled then I noticed Edward's eye were dark.

"Edward maybe you should hunt….you look thirsty" I suggested.

"No…I'll be fine….I want to be here with Bella" Edward muttered.

"Ok" I nodded then I joined everyone down stairs so I could find more out about Renesmee.

Once I got down stairs Renesmee immediately reached her arms out to me and I took her. Then I started to run tests on her and measuring her then I came to the conclusion she was half human and half vampire. The three days passed and Renesmee was now the size of a one month year old and Bella was starting to wake up so I quickly handed Renesmee to Rosalie and headed up stairs with Jasper, Alice, and Emmett. Then Bella shot up out bed and looked around the room confused then she was crouched against the wall defensively until she realized she was over reacting and stood. I made my way slowly toward her and smiled at her.

"Bella how do you feel? Do you remember any of your human life?" I asked curiously.

But she didn't answer she just stared at me confused.

"Perhaps I'll save the questions for another time" I chuckled then I turned to Edward "She is thirsty you two should go hunting"

"But I want to see her….I want to see Renesmee" Bella whispered.

"You will see her love….but you need to hunt first so you can control yourself she is half human" Edward explained.

"She's half human?….I can control myself!" Bella said in a confident tone.

"Bella please let's hunt then I promise you'll see her" Edward sighed.

"Ok" Bella frowned.

Once they were gone I went down stairs and joined Esme on the couch who was holding a sleeping Renesmee in her arms.

"She's going to be the most spoiled half vampire in the world" Esme laughed.

"Yes" I grinned as I gave Esme a tight squeeze.

Then a few month passed and Renesmee was the size of a two year old she was a very intelligent child even if she looked two she had the mind of a thirteen year old. Once she started walking she would fallow me all over the house and every time I would turn around she would hide not very well I might add and I would go on and pretend like I didn't see her. Once I got in my office I sat at my desk and started to skim threw one of my medical books until my office door opened a crack _Renesmee….._I thought then the door shut and I heard giggling.

"Who's there?" I asked playfully.

Renesmee didn't answer and kept giggling.

"I guess the wind blew my door open…then shut it" I said as I continued to read my book.

Then I heard Renesmee crawl under my desk and started to giggle again I smiled and sat my book down.

"Is there someone under my desk?" I asked with a smile.

"Noooooo" Renesmee said in a innocent voice.

I smiled then looked under the desk at Renesmee.

"I think I found you" I laughed.

"You cheated!" she frowned.

I chuckled and pulled Renesmee up on my lap.

"How did I cheat?" I asked.

"You you weren't really reading you peeked!" she frowned.

"I'm sorry I promise I wont cheat next time" I laughed.

"Yay! Ok!" Renesmee smiled as she kissed my cheek and disappeared.

I laughed and picked up my book again and stared reading then I realized how Renesmee brought happiness and sun shine into our life. Our adorable Renesmee Carlie Cullen.


End file.
